


Unexpected Welcome  {2nd Edition}

by rubyjewel



Series: Sandy! [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Healing, Kissing, Love, Magic, Magic-Users, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Nobility, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex Change, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyjewel/pseuds/rubyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary ---<br/>Sandy Trevelyan and Dorian Pavus are finally returning to Sandy's home in the Free Marches after defeating Corypheus.</p><p>Background ~<br/>Born without magic and because of a horrific groin injury, Sandy Trevelyan decided her future life would be better as a man. Her mage mother understood and healed Sandy accordingly as best she could. As compensation to her supportive parents and to get away, Sandy agreed to represent her family at the Conclave in Ferelden where her life is changed even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Welcome  {2nd Edition}

Sandy Trevelyan and Dorian Pavus are approaching Sandy’s family home in the Free Marches near Ostwick. Boris McCormack and his squad of five soldiers have been travelling with them as bodyguards. Sandy and Dorian are here finally to close the Rifts remaining in the area. Then, after gathering the cattle Dorian will need, they plan to perform the magic that will change Sandy totally. Of course, they will also be spending some time visiting Sandy’s parents.

Riding comfortably on Sandy’s right side, Dorian feels it time to ask “Sandy?” Sandy easily replies “Yes, Dorian?” “I can't believe I feel like putting my new robe on now before we get to your house.” Dorian hesitantly remarks. Naturally up till now, while they've been travelling, Dorian has been wearing nothing except his custom leather armor. “Oh, Dorian! You're fine. You don't need to change to please my parents. All they want to see is that I adore you.” Sandy reassures Dorian with a small grin. “Then why is there a brand new robe in my bags? Tell me that again,” Dorian counters quickly. “Because nobody not even my father is allowed to wear armor for our evening meals. My mother's rule, remember?” Sandy explains again. “Yes. So you keep telling me.” Dorian assents with a grumble. Thus, Sandy suggests “I have an idea. Why don't you take your wraps off now. So my parents won't know you have anything different until later.” “No. No, thank you. It's too cold for that. But I might once we're inside. If it's warm enough then.” Dorian responds. “I did write to my parents that you like very warm rooms. So, my room, the dining hall, and our library should be plenty warm.” Sandy informs Dorian. “That does sound nice.”, Dorian confirms. Dorian, being from Tevinter where it rarely snows, gets cold easily. Plus, it's late March going on April. Sandy and Dorian are lucky there is no snow on the ground.

“Hey, look!”, Sandy says excited and takes off her helm so she can be identified. “There's the gate to my family's compound!” Sandy declares while Dorian gets a look. Then Sandy ponders, “I wonder who's on duty. I hope it's someone who knows me. Getting in will be so much easier …” “STOP! Don't come any closer!” Jeffrey, the guard on duty, interrupts loudly! “Identify yourselves and state your business with Lord Trevelyan whose estate you're on,” Jeffrey demands to know next. “Damn! I don't recognize that guard and he obviously doesn't recognize me or our Inquisition banner. Ooo. Somebody's in trouble for this,” Sandy gets to comment before Jeffrey interrupts again! “Speak NOW or I’m signaling an alarm!”

Authoritatively now, Sandy straightens up and announces: “I am Lord Sandy Trevelyan, Leader of the Inquisition, coming home to visit my parents!” Young Jeffrey is not satisfied. “You LIE to try to get me to open the gate! I see no lady amongst you! So you can't be Lord Trevelyan’s son because we are expecting him alone with his lady friend! So you must be …” Sandy interrupts Jeffrey now with, “Freeze him, Dorian! Before he can sound the alarm!” “With pleasure,” Dorian answers calmly and with a mere hand gesture Jeffrey is frozen. Dorian was ready the moment Jeffrey claimed Sandy was lying. “Good. Stay on him while I climb the wall and open the gate.” Sandy further instructs Dorian. “I hear you.” Dorian acknowledges Sandy.

Boris has to object now. “Your worship! One of my men can climb the wall for you!” Boris, obviously, doesn't want to risk Sandy falling off the wall. “Don't worry, Boris, I've done this before and in the dark, too. Just get a rope to tie the guard up with.” Boris knows not to argue more. “Yes, your worship.”, Boris says and dismounts to get the rope. Sandy has dismounted too and climbs the wall impressively quick. Dorian almost misses paralyzing Jeffrey again because he was admiring Sandy. His blonde lover showing off his muscles and skills. But not quite. Up on the walkway, Sandy has found the signal horn. “All right. I've found the horn and I’m signaling honored guest arriving.” Sandy alerts her group. “Ta-roo! Ta-roo!”, Sandy sounds out two long melodious notes. Next she pulls the rope that opens the gate. Now, definitely not having gotten the welcome she expected, Sandy barks “Get up here, Boris, and tie this guard up so Dorian can relax! And gag him too so he doesn't shout out anything foolish to the people coming to meet us!” “Yes, your worship,” Boris replies and starts climbing the ladder on the other side of the gate. Dorian, understandably, keeps the guard out of action with ice and lightning until Boris has him tied up. 

After Boris ties up Jeffrey but before Boris can gag him, Jeffrey visibly slumps and sobs, “You … you made the right signal.” Jeffrey knows now he was terribly misinformed. Upset again by Jeffrey’s sobbing, Sandy retorts “Yes, I am Lord Sandy Trevelyan! And, yes, I am here with a male friend!” “Forgive me, my Lord!” Jeffrey pleads after which he willingly accepts the gag Boris has for him. Sandy has gone on down the ladder but still grumbles “I forgive you but next time I hope you doublecheck ridiculous orders.” When she reaches Dorian, Dorian asks “Well, what now? I agree that wasn't easy. Do we ride?”

Sandy answers, “ Not yet. By now my father has grabbed my mother and found his horse so he can ride out to meet us.” Now Sandy looks off into the distance. “I think I see his horse now,” Sandy says then after searching a few moments. Dorian is too surprised to look. Dorian’s father would never do anything as undignified as galloping or show affection in public to anybody. Which is why Dorian questions Sandy, “Your father is riding out to meet us?” “I've been gone ten months Dorian. What did you expect?” Sandy asks a little puzzled. Dorian chokes down a Tevinter curse and tells Sandy instead, “Certainly not him galloping to meet you.” And that is all the time Dorian has to say anything because Sandy is running back through the gate to embrace her parents. 

Dorian does not follow Sandy this time. No. In fact, to his surprise, Dorian finds himself moving to put more of the wall between himself and Sandy’s reunion. He must be more nervous about meeting Sandy’s parents than he thought.

Sandy’s father, Alexander Trevelyan, cries out happily “Sandy! You are here! What’s this? Jeffrey is tied up? And where’s your friend? You did bring him didn't you? I’ve been looking forward to meeting him personally.” Hazel Trevelyan, Sandy’s mage mother, chimes in literally and figuratively. “Me, too! A real Tevinter mage, no less!”

Even though he is on the other side of the wall, Dorian can hear every word. Lovingly Sandy responds, “Father! Mother! It's so good to see you!” And then Dorian Pavus hears nothing while Sandy & her parents hug tenderly as a threesome. Eventually, filled with her parents’ warm welcome, Sandy looks around because Dorian has still not joined them. “I did bring Dorian. He's around here somewhere …,” Sandy comments. One of Boris’s men points subtly in Dorian’s direction on the other side of the wall where he melted away. “Being discreet I think.” Sandy adds and her parents laugh. Sandy chuckles, also. Dorian being shy is a first.

The three walk through the gate and there is Dorian! He has gathered himself and looks almost “normal” again. Sandy smiles warmly at Dorian as she begins her introduction. After all Dorian is meeting her parents for the very first time. “Dorian, I’d like you to meet my father and my mother. Father. Mother. This is Lord Dorian Pavus. Born & raised in Minrathous and he’s …” “not a Magister. I remember.”, Lord Alexander Trevelyan finishes smugly for Sandy and then he holds his hand out to Dorian for shaking. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Dorian,” Alex welcomes Sandy’s undeniably handsome friend. Dorian shakes hands with Alex. “The honor is mine, Lord Trevelyan,” Dorian states sincerely. Lady Hazel Trevelyan certainly speaks up now. “I am, also, pleased to meet you, Dorian. And I’m looking forward to learning new spells from you. Welcome to our estate.”

Dorian Pavus is hiding it very well but he is stunned how loving Sandy’s parents are behaving. They seem truly nobility in the best sense of the word and Dorian feels unworthy of their easiness with him. And then he stops himself from kissing Hazel’s hand like he would normally try to charm most women he meets. Not so much because of Sandy’s father; more out of respect for Sandy (no other charming needed!) and Sandy’s mother. Thus, Dorian changes his hand position and readily shakes Hazel’s hand nearly as strong as he did for Alex. Elegantly, Dorian adds, “I am happy to meet you, too, Lady Trevelyan. And I am also looking forward to learning new spells from you.” 

Sandy continues her introduction. “And that man up there, father, is Captain Boris McCormack. He’s the leader of my personal guard. You can release him now, Boris.” “At once, m’lord,” Boris replies. Here Alex is compelled to interject, “I take it you didn't get a very good welcome. For some reason.” Sandy is happy to clarify. “You're right, father. Jeffrey didn't recognize my Inquisition banner.” This news upsets Alex and he admits it. “That's troubling because I passed your sample on to my guard captain.” Sandy is glad to hear her father performed like she expected but she has more to say. “I think someone was having fun with Jeffrey because he was also expecting me alone with a lady.” Hazel exclaims immediately, “Oh, no! And he saw a group of armed men instead and thought you were bandits?” “Yes, mother,” Sandy agrees and this puzzles Alex. “How were you able to stop him raising an alarm without putting an arrow into him?” Alex asks but then sees Dorian right behind Sandy now. And having a mage for a wife Alex now understands. “Oh! Forgive me, Dorian. You froze Jeffrey didn't you?” To reassure Sandy’s parents he has control, Dorian answers with “After Sandy told me to do so.” Sandy explains further. “That's right. And I climbed the wall. So, here we are.”

Sandy’s finish is Lord Alexander Trevelyan’s call to action! A group of three of his guards was right behind him. Thus, Alex orders: “George, you're relieving Jeffrey. Jeffrey, you will be available until I call for you. Andrew, I want you to do a perimeter check and make sure all the guards are briefed properly. I don't want any more false alarms. And, take notice, Lord Pavus has my permission to go anywhere in the estate. Is that clear?” Andrew snaps a sharp salute. “Yes, m’lord! I'll speak to every guard personally before dinner. Lord Pavus will be welcome wherever he goes.” Privately, Andrew is also planning to question Jeffrey first before his Lord can. Lord Alex Trevelyan rewards Andrew’s astute response. “Good.” Andrew leaves while Alex turns back to Sandy and Dorian. “Andrew is my second-in-command. He'll make sure no one else was misinformed,” Alex explains. 

Sandy is very relieved her father has handled the situation so well. “Thank you, father.” Dorian is almost overwhelmed by Lord Trevelyan’s supportive commands but manages to express his gratitude, also. “Yes, thank you, Lord Trevelyan.” And Alex responds just as politely. “You're welcome. Let's ride to the manor now. Get you all settled in.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sandy says about her father's suggestion to ride to the Trevelyan manor now. Sandy's mother has a slight change of plan in mind, however. She hasn't seen her youngest child in so long! “Well, if you don't mind, Alex, I want to ride with my son. I want to hug him some more.” Lady Hazel teases Sandy. “Oh, mother!” Sandy almost blushes in response. “I don't mind if Sandy doesn't mind. Heh.” Lord Alex replies with a grin half expecting Sandy to refuse. Sandy has to think fast. “Well … you did get to ride out with her, father, so it does seem only fair she get to ride back with me,” Sandy responds to her father’s challenge. Everybody laughs a little at Sandy’s justification while Sandy gets on her horse. Her father helps Hazel to join her youngest. Sandy wasn't going to deny her mother regardless but thanks to her father Sandy will now appear a little more macho doing so. Thus, Sandy smiles at Dorian and starts out at the head of the group.

Now Hazel can squeeze Sandy as tight as she can. “Oh, Sandy! I am so glad you’re safe and happy! Don't deny it, dear. I can see it in your eyes.” Sandy’s mother declares happily. Sandy doesn't disagree. “I am happy, mother, especially now that I am home and Dorian is still with me. “ “Your letters don't do him justice, dear. I’m serious. Dorian is the most handsome mage I have ever met,” Lady Hazel compliments her child. Sandy is deeply touched by her mother's admiration. Still she noticed Hazel’s use of the word “mage.” So she teases her mother a little. “And father is the most handsome warrior you've ever met?” “Yes, exactly.” Sandy's mother verifies. Then both Sandy & Hazel have to laugh. Sandy, also, can't help but look back to see if Dorian is following her. When Sandy sees Dorian is right behind her, she quickly faces forward again.

“For a moment there I thought Dorian was going to kiss my hand. And I'm almost ashamed to admit it but I think I would have felt a little flattered if he had,” Sandy's mother now confesses. “It would have been an act. It's why he changed his mind. I think.” Sandy replies to her mother. “Really? It would have been an act? Even your father has eyes for other women,” Hazel questions Sandy. “Yes, an act. Dorian has no eyes for women. Only men. And now only me! He likes my broad shoulders.” Sandy gladly states. “I can believe that. You’re my child. And your shoulders are very manly,” Lady Hazel praises her youngest. Sandy refuses to be distracted. “I'm also thinking he changed his mind because he decided it would be inappropriate to mislead you,” Sandy adds. “That does sound sensible,” Hazel agrees. “It does doesn't it? You don't get the wrong idea about him. Father doesn't get disturbed and I don't get upset he's fooling you,” Sandy expounds. Hazel hears a chance to tease Sandy, “Not because he kissed me?” “Mother!” Sandy scolds as Hazel expected. So she keeps teasing Sandy, “Dorian just gives you two kisses for every hand he has to kiss?” Sandy recognizes she had better submit. “Yes, mother. I get my fair share,” Sandy sighs. Lovingly now, Hazel finishes with, “I'm happy for you, Sandy. I hope he’ll always be who you want him to be. Need him to be.” Having arrived at the manor’s front door, Sandy only says “Thank you, mother. “

Quite naturally, Sandy’s father started a conversation with Dorian after seeing Sandy check on her boyfriend. Turning to Dorian, who is riding on his right, Alex teases Dorian. “I think they are talking up a storm about you, Dorian. “ And Dorian knows where Sandy learned to tease now. Some anyway. Very formal, Dorian responds “I do believe you are correct, Lord Trevelyan.” Wanting to be more casual, Alex recommends, “Lord Alex is fine now, Dorian.” “Thank you, Lord Alex,” Dorian expresses sincerely. “I'm looking forward to getting to know you better Dorian and I’m, also, looking forward to helping you and Sandy close the Rifts in this area. Damn things took some of my best grazing land, “ Alex clarifies for Dorian. “We are prepared to close any Rifts as soon as you’re available, Lord Alex,” Dorian states a little cautious still. “Tomorrow will be soon enough. Tonight my wife and I want to give you two a hearty feast.” Lord Alex informs Dorian. “A home-cooked meal will certainly be very welcome. Camp food is so plain,” Dorian admits. Alex laughs, “I know what you mean, Dorian. I served my time in the Free Marches army.”

Closing in on the manor’s front door, Alexander Trevelyan has more to say. “Well, here we are. Don't worry about your accommodations. My wife and I are perfectly happy with you and Sandy sharing a room. And I will go so far as to say I'm glad you two seem quite fond of each other. “ “Thank you, Lord Alex.” Dorian hastily replies before his astonishment overwhelms him. Dorian expected a friendly welcome but not as wonderful as he has been getting. Arriving at the front door, Alex dismounts, grins at Dorian more, and then wraps an already dismounted Sandy in a BEAR hug! “I am so glad you’re safe, too, Sandy!” Alex was talking loudly but now he speaks so that only Sandy can hear him. “You look so strong with that fine greatsword of yours. I’m so proud of you.” Sandy feels very loved and therefore gushes, “Oh, father!” Alex says nothing more. He just smiles back at Sandy. Boris and his squad have already moved on with Lord Trevelyan’s guards. Thus, Sandy takes the lead once more and opens the front door of the manor.

Once all are inside the foyer and Lord Alex has taken his cloak off, he announces “Well, your West room is all ready for you Sandy. So we'll let you two get settled in and see you at 6 for dinner. Sound fair? “ Alex smiles at Sandy and Dorian waiting for his answer. Lord Alex is glad to have Sandy back and Dorian does seem like he will be a good addition. “Sounds great, father. See you at six,” from Sandy draws Alex out of his thoughts. Lady Hazel speaks up now, “Don't be fashionably late. And remember – no armor.” Sandy allows herself to roll her eyes with her standard reply, “Yes, mother. I remember.” Sandy’s parents laugh at her slight display of disgust. Then Sandy’s parents leave through a small door in the back of the room and Dorian & Sandy are finally alone in the entry foyer. 

Sandy turns to face Dorian who is out of the way again leaning up against the wall near the coat rack. Dorian did not take off his silk wraps. Seeing handsome Dorian smiling at her all gorgeous in lustrous silk has Sandy feeling shy now. Which explains why her eyes are downcast and she is pacing a little when she says, “Welcome to my home, Dorian. I hope you will get to like it as much as I do.” Next, having officially welcomed Dorian, Sandy looks up to give Dorian a smile of her own, and to hold out her left hand. Thus, Sandy is able to request, “Would you like to hold my hand while I lead you to my bedroom?” Sandy takes a step closer to Dorian and continues more boldly, “Our bedroom? My parents won't mind. They're probably watching us, by the way, but they would be glad to see me finally holding hands with someone.“ Being one part safe and one part his normal ornery self, Dorian answers Sandy, “What about the servants? Do you want them gossiping about us?” Sandy has a good answer ready, “They know they work for my parents and I don't want to hide what we are here – in my home.”

Dorian is comforted by Sandy's answer. He doesn't want to have to hide how he feels about Sandy, either. Which is why he starts teasing Sandy, “So? Happy parents?“ “Yes,” Sandy easily agrees. Dorian keeps teasing, “And smart servants? “ “Yes,” Sandy says again still holding out her hand. Some. But she is starting to wonder if Dorian is going to accept. 

Dorian sees the doubt appear in Sandy's eyes and … strikes! “Then I will take your hand so I can get you close enough to collect my first welcome kiss,” Dorian cries out mischievously! And Dorian pulls a very surprised and delighted Sandy into his arms! There Sandy, gladly, gives Dorian the sweet, long kiss he is looking for. They haven't kissed since lunchtime!

Sandy's father is watching them through the peephole in the small door. He is, also, having to wave off Hazel trying to motion her husband onward and not to snoop. However, when Dorian & Sandy wonderfully kiss, Alex changes to waving his wife towards the peephole. She has got to see Dorian and Sandy kissing!

When Dorian has to release Sandy or turn blue, he asks with a smirk, “One peephole?” “Yes …” Sandy says suspicious in a good way now. Dorian does not disappoint! Exclaiming, “Then I need to collect a second welcome kiss!” Dorian embraces Sandy again! “Oh, Dorian!” Sandy sighs happily then puts even more effort into making Dorian feel very welcome. Sandy's mother, who did decide to look, is glad she has also witnessed Dorian’s and Sandy’s affection for each other.

After their second time, Dorian does not release Sandy. He keeps his arms around Sandy's waist. When Sandy can breathe again she continues appropriately, “Oh! I’m going to melt in your arms!” Dorian replies very tenderly, “You do that and you will need to lead me straight to our bedroom. No long tour.” Gazing proudly now into Dorian’s eyes, Sandy states “I will - after you collect one more welcome kiss.” And Dorian has no reason not to murmur, “Oh, Sandy!“ 

# fin #


End file.
